In a multiprocessor environment or a logically partitioned computer it is often desirable to move data from one processor to another, or from one partition to another. U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,533 issued Dec. 31, 1985 to Hodel et al. for DATA COMMUNICATIONS SYSTEM TO SYSTEM ADAPTER discloses a data processing system having multiple central systems and an adapter which is addressable by messages from each central system. The adapter provides handshake control, message synchronization and translation and the control of data being transmitted between a pair of central systems. The adapter includes a data buffer to provide intermediate storage of the information that is passed between the pair of central systems. A first message sequence is performed between a first, initiating central system and the adapter for transmitting information from the first central system to the adapter. A second message sequence is then performed between the adapter and a second, receiving central system for transmitting information from the adapter to the second central system.
Data may also be moved between servers in a physically partitioned computer. Data is typically moved to a shared intermediate area before it can be moved to the ultimate target server.